Rescue from Time-Out
by Cheyla
Summary: Baby Crowley saves Baby Gabriel from the dreaded time-out. Pure adorableness ensues Inspired by AskBabyNatural. Complete.


Gabriel crossed his arms and pouted as the circle of flames sprung up around him. He still didn't know what he had done to deserve a time-out. He hadn't been _trying_ to make Sammy cry. He had just been trying on his clown costume for Halloween when he had been distracted by the others playing tag. He had joined the game and when he had become "it", Sammy just happened to be the one closest to him. Of course he was going to chase Sammy around and try to tag him.

He hadn't known that Sammy was afraid of clowns, though, especially not to the point where he would cry. Now his brothers were mad at him, along with Dean, and Gabriel had been put in time-out.

Gabriel sighed and shuffled his feet on the floor. He was bored and he was going to be stuck here for a whole twenty minutes! Maybe even longer if the adults forgot about him. He probably _would_ be forgotten about because the adults would be busy trying to keep everyone else under control. They would be even busier since there were new people joining their group. They were demons, too! Gabriel had never seen any demons before and now he would miss the chance to greet them because he was stuck in time-out.

Gabriel let out another sigh, this time loud and to the point of slightly obnoxious.

"What are you doing in there?" a voice asked from behind him. "Why are you inside a circle of fire?" Gabriel turned around to face the speaker. It was an unfamiliar boy with a large puppy playing by his feet.

"I'm in time-out!" Gabriel whined. "The holy fire keeps me from getting out. Who are you?"

"I'm Crowley," the boy said. "I'm a demon. Who are you and what's time-out?" Gabriel's eyes widened. How had the boy never heard of time-outs?

"I'm Gabriel, an angel. A time-out is something the adults put you in when they think you're causing trouble. You can't get out until the adults say so. Time-out is boring."

Crowley looked horrified at the thought of a time-out. He would be in one almost every day if the adults were in charge of deciding who got time-outs. They didn't seem to like demons very much.

Gabriel peered at Crowley.

"Want to help me get out?" he asked. "If you put out the fire, I don't have to wait for the adults."

"But aren't angels supposed to obey the rules?" he asked with a frown. Gabriel smiled and shook his head.

"Only the rules of God," he said. "Time-outs are the rules of adults. I don't have to listen to those rules if I don't want to. So are you going to help me or not?"

"What do I get out of this?" Crowley asked. "I don't do anything unless I get something in return. That's how you make a proper deal."

"You get my awesome company!" Gabriel replied. When he sensed that Crowley wasn't going to accept that, he offered up an alternative. "And I'll help you get out of your time-outs."

Crowley liked that offer.

"Deal," he said. The little angel cheered but when something occurred to him, he stopped and made a face.

"Wait, do I have to kiss you?" he asked. "Because my brothers say that's how demons make deals."

Crowley made a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue. "Ew!" he protested. "I don't want to kiss _you_! Kissing is gross."

Gabriel sighed in relief. He hadn't wanted to kiss Crowley.

"We'll shake hands once you're out," Crowley decided. Gabriel nodded eagerly. Crowley looked down at his puppy and turned it to face the fire."

"Pee," he ordered it. The puppy obeyed by lifting its leg and directing its stream on to the flames. The yellow water dampened the holy fire enough for Gabriel to break free.

"Thank you!" Gabriel said, enthusiastically shaking the demon's hand before bending down to pet the black puppy.

"What's his name?" Gabriel asked Crowley, who shrugged.

"He doesn't have one yet," the demon replied. "I just got him today."

Gabriel looked down at the puppy, which gave a small growl and yip.

"You should name him Growley," the angel decided. Crowley gave him a funny look.

"Why would I name him something like that?" he asked.

"Because that way everyone will know he's yours," Gabriel said cheerfully. "Especially the Winchesters. Crowley and Growley! Get it?"

Crowley sighed. The name _was_ growing on him.

"Plus it's like a combination of our names," Gabriel added. "Gabriel plus Crowley equals Growley."

"Why does your name get to go first?" Crowley demanded. "He's my puppy!"

"Because Crowriel sounds stupid," Gabriel pointed out. Crowley pouted for a few seconds before he gave up.

"Fine," he agreed. "His name is Growley." Gabriel cheered as they left the time-out room.

A few seconds later, Gabriel came up with an idea.

"Hey, since Growley can pee on command, want to make pee balloons and toss them on the humans?" he asked. Crowley smiled. He sensed that this was the start of a great partnership.


End file.
